


Apocalypse

by Kasanra



Series: A Different Series [2]
Category: Resident Evil (Movieverse)
Genre: Amnesia, Feral Behavior, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:39:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasanra/pseuds/Kasanra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She woke up feeling different than before. She still had no memories but she knew one thing. She had to get out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Resident Evil.

 **AN:** I tried looking for a timeline of the RE movies but couldn't find one.

If there's going to be a pairing, it'll be a femslash.

.

**Resident Evil: a Different Apocalypse**

.

**Chapter One**

Time had no meaning.

_bu-Bump_

She could only hear her heart beating.

_bu-Bump_

When Heart faltered and stopped

_bu-Bump_

something from Outside helped start it again.

_bu-Bump_

She could only hear her Heart beating.

_bu-Bump_

It was her Universe.

_bu-Bump_

.

Heart felt Blood thicken

_bu-Bump_

Blood began to whisper

_bu-Bump_

It told her about arms and legs

_bu-Bump_

It told her of the Oddness from Outside

_bu-Bump_

that was trying to mix with Blood

_bu-Bumb_

Blood told her it couldn't stop Oddness

_bu-Bump_

Blood told her it wouldn't stop trying

_bu-Bump_

.

She followed Blood to help keep the Oddness Outside

_bu-Bump_

and discovered Muscles

_bu-Bump_

Oddness was keeping them asleep

_bu-Bump_

They stirred restlessly

_bu-Bump_

.

Muscles were resting against Bones

_bu-Bump_

She felt Bones trying to tell her something

_bu-Bump_

but she didn't know how to listen

_bu-Bump_

.

Blood began to sing

_bu-Bump_

It said Danger was Outside

_bu-Bump_

.

Bones groaned anxiously and tried to protect Heart

_bu-Bump_

She tried to calm them

_bu-Bump_

Heart told her about Lungs

_bu-Bump_

.

Lungs worked with Outside.

_bu-Bump_

Lungs brought Outside In and fed Heart

_bu-Bump_

Lungs threw Badness back Outside

_bu-Bump_

She tried to follow

_bu-Bump_

Outside was too big to stay in long

_bu-Bump_

She learned Room and Door and Direction.

_bu-Bump_

.

She told Bones they were safe

_bu-Bump_

They groaned against eachother

_bu-Bump_

She told them Heart was safe

_bu-Bump_

They settled down anxiously

_bu-Bump_

.

Awareness of Direction told her of Skin

_bu-Bump_

Skin protected Inside from Outside

_bu-Bump_

Skin was screaming

_bu-Bump_

.

Her Universe was too loud.

_bu-Bump_

Heart was beating

_bu-Bump_

Blood was singing

_bu-Bump_

Muscles were stirring

_bu-Bump_

Bones were groaning

_bu-Bump_

Lungs were working

_bu-Bump_

Skin was screaming

_bu-Bump_

.

She went Outside. It wasn't as big as she first thought. She Looked around Room. It was mostly empty. It had Walls, Cieling, Floor, Door, and Mirror. Danger was Beyond Wall.

_bu-Bump_

She could still hear her Universe. She knew if she went too far she might get lost. She went to explore.

_bu-Bump_

She Looked around her Universe and saw Monitor. Under was Bed. Above were Lights. She Touched Lights and felt Current. It went Far.

_bu-Bump_

She Looked at her Universe and learned Body. Body was what her Universe was supposed to be. Body was supposed to Move and Sing as One.

_bu-Bump_

She Touched Skin and Felt where Needles helped Outside come In. She Touched Needles and Felt nothing.

_bu-Bump_

She Surrounded Needles and Pulled. They left Body. She Touched Skin and Felt it becoming whole. She went to Walls. Danger was Beyond.

_bu-Bump_

Beyond Walls was Hallway. In Hallway stood Danger. It was Bad-Kin. She Touched it and knew Hunger. Hunger drove her _Beyond_.

_Bum-BUMp!_

.

Alice rolled off the bed and crashed to the floor. Pain lanced up knees and stole her breath. She tried to crawl towards the door but her body wouldn't respond. She could barely breathe. She rolled onto her side and curled into herself, gasping for breath.

Feeling returned to her muscles, driving pins and needles all over her body. Moving made it worse so she stopped. She closed her eyes and tried to think of something else. Anything.

_She remembered the mansion._

Her leg twitched and she groaned.

_She remembered the Hive._

She panted harshly.

_She remembered surviving._

The feeling settled to a dull throb.

_But she didn't remember anything from Before._

Alice stretched out on the floor, trying to catch her breath.

_Curiousity replaced Hunger._

_bu-Bump_

Alice managed to sit up as she looked around. It was an Umbrella quarantine room. White walls, floor and ceiling reflected bright lights that hurt her eyes. They adjusted quickly.

She looked herself over. Her body was healed but she had silver-white scars all over her left arm and legs. Her right forearm had a large teardrop shaped scar on the inside and a long hooked, jagged scar on the outside.

"How long was I out?" Alice wondered. She didn't know how deep the wounds went but she knew it would take a while to become scars.

She touched the long one on her right arm. It felt kind of thick. The surrounding skin too. Closer inspection showed tiny, silver-white lines spreading out from each scar. She pinched herself, slowly increasing the strength she used. It folded easily at first, and she could feel the pressure, but as it started to hurt, the skin seemed to tighten, pulling closer to her body and giving her less to grip.

Weird.

_bu-Bump_

Alice stood up easily enough but when she tried to walk her right leg moved oddly and she stumbled. She looked her leg over. It seemed fine. She tried to move it. It responded just right. She took a slow step. It held her weight fine. She took another and wavered when her foot left the ground.

Her balance was off.

She focused on her feet and started walking, step by step.

Then wall to wall.

Then around the room.

She was fine.

Alice walked up to the mirror and examined herself. Her hair was the same length but darker than she remembered, and a little wavy. It looked more of a light brown than dirty blonde. It was shaven over the left ear and she had two bloody marks near her temple. She touched them gingerly. They throbbeda bit but had no real pain.

Now what? Alice wondered. She knew she couldn't stay here, under Umbrella's care. She cupped her hands around her eyes and tried to see past the mirror. The other side was dark but she could almost make out a long line of light. Looking harder, she could see blocks of darkness, backlight by a soft glow. The light were off, she knew suddenly. The door was open and there were multiple monitors.

The room was empty.

.

She needed to hurry. Alice didn't know how long she'd be unmonitored for but now was the perfect time to escape Umbrella.

Alice rushed to the door and tried to open it. It was locked. She went to the keypad and started typing.

47163483524789

She hit enter. The door hissed open. Huh. The Red Queen was... thorough. Well... however long it's been, the code still worked. She stepped into the hallway and gasped.

Not four feet from her was a _thing_.

Alice froze. If it moved towards her, she'd take care of it. If it didn't...

It stared at her.

She blinked.

It shuffled on down the hall.

Slowly.

"What the hell is going on?" Alice hissed.

Out.

She needed to get out.

.

The hallways were empty of living. A few undead were still wandering around. She saw a group feeding on someone further on down.

Alice felt comfortable enough to linger. She went for a computer and started looking. It was 3:32PM September 30th. She paused. Twelve months in a year, and September was... the seventh month? That sounded both right and wrong.

She ignored it and started searching.

Addison, Matthew. Quarantine Room number 4. Admitted September 29th.

Huh.

Rain...

Was Rain her first name? Alice wondered. Or her last? Was is even spelt R-A-I-N?

She called up a list of patients of the day before.

Her last name was Parks nee Abernathy.

That's kind of long, Alice thought.

Kaplan, Chad. Quarantine Room 3. Admitted September 29th.

Ocampo, Rain. Quarantine Room 2. Admitted September 29th.

Salinas, J. D. DOA.

.

Alice _ran_ without care what would happen. All she wanted was to get her team out of there. She broke into Rain's observation room and twisted the neck of the _thing_ inside. The monitors were filled with images of Rain from every angle.

Rain looked very pale under the harsh lights and had straight, angry red scars all over her body. They were all connected like someone removed large sections of skin and then put them back.

Alice _really_ hoped that wasn't what happened because she just stopped whatever was going into her.

Alice ordered the door open and rushed to Rain's side.

Quickly, before Rain could wake, Alice removed the needles. It was difficult because Rain's body seemed like it didn't want to let go.

Rain's body clenched abruptly, startling her. Alice grabbed Rain's arms in case she started thrashing.

"It's okay!" she shouted. "It's okay! You're okay! We're fine! Just calm down!" Rain lashed out, breaking her grip and clipping her shoulder. The world spun and Alice was on her back. She leapt to her feet and grabbed Rain's arm with both hands. "' _We're OKAY'_!" Alice shouted desperately.

.

Rain snapped awake and screamed. Her body felt on fire. She could feel something moving beneath her skin and _tightening_! She turned away and fell. She landed on something softish. She clutched at it and just tried to _breathe_.

 _'We're okay. We're okay. We're okay,'_ kept repeating in her head. _'We're okay. We're okay.'_

Something loosened.

Then tightened again.

Rain gasped. She turned her face into the warmth below her.

_'We're okay. We're okay.'_

It loosened cautiously.

' _We're okay_.'

Rain placed her tongue against someone's neck.

It relaxed. This person tasted like her.

_'We're okay. We're okay.'_

Rain panted. Whatever was inside of her started dozing, but the damage was done. She could feel something under her skin. Waiting.

' _We're okay. We're okay_.'

Rain blinked. She forced herself up and looked down. It was Alice.

' _We're okay_.'

Alice's eyes were open and fully dialated. Her body was limp.

' _We're okay. We're okay_.'

Her mouth wasn't moving.

.

"Come on, Alice, we need to leave!" Rain shouted. Alice started blinking. "That's it, come on!" Rain gripped Alice's arm and forced her to stand. "You said you'd follow me anywhere!" Her legs trembled, but she stood.

"M't," Alice rasped. She cradled her head in her hands. It felt like it was going to burst.

"You said we were partners!" she yelled. Alice looked at Rain and startled. Rain's eyes were a milky blue color. "Are you here?"

"'m h're." Alice nodded.

"I can't hear you!"

"I'm here," she restated strongly. Rain and Alice looked at eachother.

.

Horror dawned on Rain. She raised her hands and cupped her ears. She heard nothing. If she could hear, she would have heard the air circling. She tapped her ears with her palms. Nothing.

Panic set in and _it_ roused itself.

The skin under Alice's hand shifted as something tightened in Rain's shoulder.

' _Calm down_ ,' Rain heard. It was Alice. She looked at her partner. ' _You need to calm down,'_ was whispered in her head.

Alice's lips weren't moving. She had a worried look on her face. Her pupils looked normal.

"Okay, okay," Rain's voice trembled. "I'm calm." She felt chilled.

Shock crossed Alice's face, followed quickly by horror. She grabbed Rain's wrists. Her hands were covered in blood.

.

"Are you hurt?" Rain barely whispered.

But Alice heard her. She looked herself over and saw blood on her left side. She lifted her arm and showed it to Rain.

Rain touched the area carefully, glancing up at her often. She pressed against her ribs but Alice barely felt it.

They were confused. Where did the blood come from?

"We need to go get Matt and Kaplan," Alice stated.

"J. D.?" Rain whispered. Alice shook her head. Rain sighed but didn't seem surprised.

They were leaving when Rain stumbled awkwardly, head moving side to side. Alice put Rain's arm over her shoulder and wrapped an arm around her waist. They moved down the hall and past the undead.

.

_... end of chapter one..._

.

 **AN:** I wasn't sure what I expected but this _wasn't_ it.

Alice seems a lot different than before because she was bitten so many times and even had her heart stop at one point. She was more aware of what was going on in and around her and knew why she couldn't move. So found a way around that. Subconsiously.

Can anyone guess what Rain's becoming?

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Resident Evil.

**AN:** _'Italics are thoughts shared.'_

"' _Italic words within quotation marks are spoken words emphasised with thought._ '"

"Not to be confused with words _spoken_ with special emphasis."

 **AN2:** They made it look so cold in the first movie but then start the second saying that there's a heatwave. For this story, it'll be warm for the end of September but not hot.

.

**Chapter Two**

Matt looked so different than before that Alice hesitated. She wanted to _know_ it would be her friend that woke up.

Beside her, Rain panted softly.

Matt was lying on a large table. He was flushed like he had a fever and seemed taller than he was before. He was whipcord lean, with a lot of upper body strength. He was cut on too. Muscles peeked through where the stitches tore around his shoulders. His right arm thickened oddly the lower it got until they could barely tell the wrist from the hand. His hand looked oddly flat and his fingeres looked stiff. Instead of fingernails, sharp, pointed ivory peaked out.

.

Rain didn't want to do it but she could feel a presence pushing at her to. It wasn't _it_. _It_ was still dozing.

In fact...

Rain glanced at her partner. She was staring at Matt's body.

The presence tasted like Alice.

Being deaf forced her to rely on her other senses. Touch, sight, taste, smell.

And one other.

Mind.

Alice burnt her way into Rain's mind and she adapted. Now, Rain couldn't turn it off. She tasted Alice's mind and _knew_ where she was. And what she wanted.

"Fuck it," Rain growled. She stumbled towards the table and crawled on it. She moved up until her knees straddled Matt's chest and her hands rested on either side of his head. From there, she could see that his face looked mostly the same.

Now what?

'What're you doing?' Alice tasted curious.

"' _Looking'_ ," Rain hissed back. She lowered her mouth to Matt's neck and poked _it._ _It_ roused itself. She licked his neck. _It_ got curious. _It_ tasted itself. _Pack_ , settled in her mind. _It_ felt satisfaction and settled back. She tried pushing out at Matt with her mind but nothing happened. She tried holding him. Close.

She gave him a mental tug.

Almost.

She tried throwing her mind against his.

.

Matt woke slowly, and was grateful. He knew things were different. He kind of remembered Rain talking to him.

_'I'm here.'_

He relaxed a bit and took stock of himself. He felt _strong_. He always kept in shape but he had never felt like this. He clenched his jaw. Tensed his neck. Flexed his shoulders. Bit by bit, Matt worked his way though his body. He could breath deeper, run faster and hit stronger. It was everything he wanted.

_'Really?'_

"Yeah," he croaked. His throat felt raw. He knew he wanted to be a cop the moment he laid eyes on his sister. He wanted to serve and protect and make the world a safe place for her. It helped his little boy ego that he could carry a gun. But he wouldn't need it cause he's just that awesome.

Soft laughter filled his ears. It sounded weird to him until he remembered how Rain spoke with him.

Matt yawned and stretched. He couldn't lift his arms straight up but that was okay. He pushed himself up and twisted. His elbows and body moved like he was used to, He looked at his right arm. It looked stranger than he thought. The wrist didn't bend much. His claw-like fingers could curve, but didn't have knuckles.

"Thass weird," he stated. Growled.

Another voice laughed.

Alice.

.

He still had his blue eyes, Alice noted with relief. She could barely make herself look beyond his eyes and at his body. She watched him stand. He was about eight inches taller than he was before, making him nearly six-and-a-half feet tall. For that height, he was actually pretty thin.

"We need clothes," Matt grumbled. For some reason, it was difficult for him to form words.

Alice and Rain were wearing two big sheets of paper strung together. Matt wore the same except his folded around the waist, leaving his chest exposed.

"' _What, you think we'll draw attention'_?" Rain whispered sarcastically.

.

Their next stop was Kaplan. It was awful. The monitors showed a pulsing mass of flesh and tenticles pooling on a bed. It looked to be sucking on a it's IV.

Alice found a sanitize option on the computer and triggered it.

They left while the room burned.

Rain found out that she could no longer cry.

.

Alice collapsed in the hallway. She folded in on herself as pain flared throughout her body, starting with her heart. She couldn't stop herself from screaming as it moved throughout her body. She looked and could see what looked like bugs moving beneath her skin. They 'burrowed' into her body.

Alice panicked.

Before she could start clawing at herself, Matt had her in his arms, with one hand pinned behind her back and the other digging into his neck. He held her until she calmed.

.

They took quick showers to clean themselves off.

Rain discovered the bones in her fingers were a little thicker and that she had sharp ivory nails with the potential to become claws like Matt. She still bled.

Matt didn't. The water irritated him when it tried to get under his skin.

Alice found the skin on her left side was tight, where Rain clawed her earlier, sealing the wounds. She couldn't feel the damage, or much of anything else in that area. It wasn't bleeding.

Alice wrapped Rain in bandages, tight against her skin with the hope that it'd be harder to tear her stitches, while they debated what to do. Matt wanted to look through the hospital for clothes but Alice just wanted to _leave._ Rain told them if those _things_ were loose then Umbrella would try to contain and/or destroy them. She tossed Matt some sheets and told him to move.

They covered themselves with white sheets and moved towards an exit.

Outside, a series of loud bangs and screeching metal sounded.

 _Things_ cried out and moved towards the noise.

Rain ran.

.

Outside was chaos.

Down the street, at the intersection, cars were pressed up against eachother and two were on fire. They could hear some gunshots from pistols and screaming.

Rain pulled the sheet over her head and _charged_. She grabbed heads and twisted. Over and over again. At one point, she even grabbed the necks of two _things_ and squeezed. Their necks popped and they fell.

While Rain cleared the way, Alice kept them off of her and widened the path. She _moved_ and hit jaws hard enough to snap the necks. She'd wrap her arm over their shoulders, grab their chins and _twist._ Whenever she could, she'd use the heel of her palm to drive cartlidge up into the brain.

Matt brought up the rear. He _attacked_ anything still 'alive' that got anywhere _near_ them. He used the claws on his right arm to slash at faces. Sometimes, his claws caught and ripped right through their heads. Other times the force would crush their skulls. He even grabbed the heads of two _things_ and bashed them together. Brain matter covered his front. His body pulsed.

They were fast.

But not fast enough.

The policemen were either dead or dying.

Rain bowed her head briefly and started going through their weapons and ammo. Alice noticed a bus filled with panicking people and moved around the corner to help them, grabbing a shotgun on the way. Matt filled the area between Rain and Alice, ready to go wherever he was needed.

.

Alice fired into the roof of the bus. People screamed and ducked for cover, then fell silent. She had their attention.

"You need to be silent! These _things_ are attracted to noise and the more you make, the quicker they'll find you," she stated. People were trying not to cry. "You need to leave this City. Try to stay on the roads. _They_ are slow so they'll be easy to avoid. They do _not_ sleep so if they are following you and you stop, they'll catch you." She looked at them. They were just civilians. Some teenagers, some adults and a couple older folk. One woman was holding a child. "You _need_ to leave."

"What about my family?"

"My kids are at school!"

"Where will we go?"

Questions started coming, one after another. They came fast and started overlapping. Alice cocked the shotgun. They fell silent. "Has anyone tried their cellphones?" As soon as she asked, she _knew_ they wouldn't work.

"No signal," a male teen told her.

"If you _need_ to make a call, use the land lines. I doubt they'll call outside the city. Keep the talks-" Something was watching. Alice frowned. "Keep the talks short, keep quiet and keep moving." Distractedly, Alice turned around. A little down ways down the road, stood a news van. How did she know they were watching? Or where they were? "You need to leave. Now."

.

They waited just long enough to see the group near the news van, before taking off down the street. They needed a wider range of weapons, real clothes, and a way out of the city.

They went into an abandoned sports store and started searching for clothes and shoes.

"They'll set up a perimiter around the city," Rain whispered, "to try to contain the infection. It should take them six hours. They had us for seventeen, and we've been free an hour. ' _Let's pray they're still working on it'_."

"If it's up, security on the wall will be tight," Alice stated. Unless they were incompetent, which she doubted. "We'll have to pass multiple checkpoints just to get to an exit and they'll be testing for the T-Virus." Rain nodded. "We couldn't get out that way." Alice hesitated, not wanting to say what she thought next. It was crazy. Or it sounded crazy. No way was it possible.

Alice placed her hand on Rain's arm and thought, very seriously, ' _Do you know how to fly_?'

Rain nodded absently. "One made sure everyone on his team could drive or pilot whatever we needed."

People could fly? Alice thought, surprised yet not.

"Where could we..." Alice trailed off.

"The hos-pi-tal should haave a heli-cop-terr," Matt ground out. "So should the Staaarrs."

"The Umbrella Corporation should have a few too," Rain added with a whisper. " _If_ they're not ' _already in use_ '."

"Hmm..." Alice smiled. Heli-cop-terr brought to mind a large, hollow teardrop with a sharktail and two rotating fans; a large one on top and a small one on side of the tail.

"We're not going to Umbrella," Rain stated. Asked. Pleaded. "Are we...?"

"No." But Alice was still smiling. "We'll head to the Police station, see what they can tell us."

.

Rain was wearing tight, form-fitting black biking suit with elbow length sleeves and pants. Over that, she wore a dark grey hiking vest with lots of pockets, light-weight cycling gloves, knee length, black khaki shorts, grey, red and black running shoes with locklaces, black padded forearm guards, and black shades.

Alice wore the same exept she wore red high-collar vest.

Matt wore black and grey running shoes, grey tracksuit pants with an elastic waist, a blue longsleeve shirt with the right arm cut up the from the front. His left arm had a white forearm guard and his right hand was in a black cloth bag and his arm rested in a blue sling.

.

They stashed their guns in an alley, and approached the S. T. A. R. S. police station. Only Alice and Rain had hidden knives.

"Do I really have to zip this _all_ the way up?" Alice complained lightly.

"' _You were bitted on the neck'_ ," Rain hissed. "' _It might look old to most, but someone's bound to ask about it._ '"

"Can't I lie?"

They entered the station.

Dead bodies littered the floor, people were panicking and the cops were trying to create order.

Cool.

' _They were infected,_ ' Rain's voice whispered in her head. Oddly, it tasted like Matt.

"Excuse us." Alice approached at a weary looking officer. "We're cycling cross country and were just passing through but... well... What the _hell_ is going on here!" She gave him a frozen smile. "And what's the quickest way out?"

"A virus was released in the City," the officer stated flatly. "It makes people mad."

"Is it contagious?"

"Only if you're bitten. Think; rabies." He leaned back and looked at her. He eyed her vest warily. "Aren't you hot?"

"Ah'm from the South," she lied. The officer nodded nodded thoughtfully.

"Well," he sighed heavily. "The only way out is over Raven's Gate Bridge. It's-"

"I know where that is!" Alice exclaimed excitedly. Silence fell through the police station and everyone turned to look at her. Amusement brushed against her mind, making it hard for Alice to stop smiling. She coughed into her fist and forced a blank look on her face. "Thank you for your assisstance."

Alice turned and walked out with Rain and Matt trailing behind her, snickering.

.

"So, the wall's up," Alice stated as they retrieved their guns. "We should find a heli-cop-ter before the sun sets. I'd rather not take one from a hospital." They continued on down the street.

"So... back to the station?" Alice asked, but Rain shook her head sharply.

"' _Stealing a helicopter from S. T. A. R. S. is suicide,_ '" she hissed.

"Then it's to Umbrella we go," Alice smiled brightly.

"' _We need more weapons,_ '" Rain grumbled. Matt nodded.

.

They went to a gun shop, shuffled the man out with warnings about the _things_ , and then robbed the place.

Alice and Rain each had Uzi strapped to both hips, two .45 colts in shoulder holsters and a shotgun strapped to their back. Matt would have had trouble re-loading a gun so he carried an automatic shotgun and a backpack filled with ammo for all of them on his chest.

They left for Umbrella, ready to kill anything in their way.

.

_... end of chapter two..._

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Resident Evil.

 **AN:** ' _Italics are thoughts shared._ '

"' _Italic words within quotation marks are spoken words emphasised with thought'._ "

"Not to be confused with words _spoken_ with special emphasis."

.

**Chapter Three**

Alice was determined not to use her guns until absolutely necessary. She wanted to get to Umbrella before the sun set and that'd be difficult when fighting off hoards of _things_.

With that thought in mind, she led them back to the sports store and stole some bikes. Rain gave her an odd look but went along with it. Alice wrapped Matt's leg with black bandage wrap so his pants wouldn't get caught in the chain.

Then they were off.

.

They wove their way through parked cars, and around crashes. _Things_ they tried to follow whenever they passed them but they were going too fast for _them_ to catch up. Half-way there, Alice slowed to a stop. She could feel something watching. But it was odd because it felt like a shadow in her head. She closed her eyes.

' _What's wrong_?' Rain asked. Alice reached out blindly and Rain grabbed the woman's waving hand.

' _Do you feel anything else in me_?' Alice asked mentally.

Rain frowned. She focused and dove into Alice's mind. Her mind was oddly fuzzy yet Rain could 'see' how clearly the woman thought. She searched for a presence but 'tasted' only Alice. There was nothing else.

' _There's just you_ ,' Rain stated. She opened her eyes. Alice was tense but had no expression.

"We should hurry," Alice stated.

.

Alice led them to Umbrella in as fast as she could, At one point, she turned and glared at Matt, almost crashing into a parked car.

They tried not to use guns but they crossed a hoard once and it got too much for them. The weapons came out and they cleared a path. They had to make a detour to get more ammo.

After that, they tried to avoid large crowds.

The was about to set when they made it to Umbrella HQ. It was deserted. Rain wasn't sure if Alice was disappointed or not, even though she could taste the woman's emotions.

Alice led them to a computer and secured the room. The first thing she did was check for the Red Queen. She was locked out but tried the 'backdoor'.

48352478947163

The Red Queen was supposed to be repaired in the city but with the recent outbreak of the T-Virus it was being moved somewhere else. Destination still unknown.

Alice growled and checked for anything related to her as a subject. It brought up her medical file. It showed real-time readings of her T-Virus levels, heartbeat, brain activity... Pretty much everything there was to know. Including everything she saw.

And the chip in her brain.

Luckily, she was alone in her mind right now.

Alice pulled up Matt's file. Same thing. Rain's file. Same thing.

"Eyes closed," she told them. If someone started looking, she didn't want them to see what they were doing or where they were.

Apparently, the control chips were still prototypes. They only worked at a certian distance and degraded rather quickly, becoming too bad to use after a few days. The subjects were also able to ignore commands if they were especially strong willed and were against whatever they were being told to do.

Good.

The chips were too small to remove.

Bad.

A precise location and an Umbrella satellite uplink was needed to give commands.

Alice bit her lip. The next Umbrella satellite would pass over Racoon City in five and a half hours. After that, they'd be safe for another six. If they could get out safely and stay out of sight for a week or two...

They'd all be free.

Alice nodded, decision made.

.

"You destroyed their satellite?" Rain yelled. Matt was laughing, a low, booming sound like rolling thunder. Alice rolled her eyes and explained, again, why she did it. "No, I get it," she interrupted. "But... You destroyed their satellite?"

.

The Umbrella Corp. HQ didn't have any spare helicopters.

They now had two good choices:

One - They try a hospital.

Two - They ask S. T. A. R. S. for a lift.

And one bad choice:

One - They hijack one of those Umbrella helicopters flying overhead.

.

Neither Matt, nor Rain liked the way Alice would watch the Umbrella helicopters when they passed nearby. Rain took the lead. They rode their bikes to get to the hospital and avoided the hoards of _things_.

Still, they couldn't completely avoid one and grazed along the edge as they biked past.

They were down the street when they encountered a pack of Lickers.

.

Two of them was _huge_. A lot bulkier with sharp lines and raised spines than the other. The smallest one was just as it was when it first got out of the cage: still a lot bigger than a human but it was very thin with a streamlined body.

They rolled silently down the street and pulled out their guns. Matt swung the backpack around so his movement wasn't hindered.

The Lickers followed, hissing.

.

Rain designated a Licker each. Since Alice was the weakest of them, she got the small Licker. Unfortunately, it happened to be the fastest.

Luckily, so was she.

.

It was nearly half-past-eight when they got to the hospital. The Lickers were still stalking them. They entered and the pack paused at the doors.

Just as they started inside, shots were fired, hitting Rain's Licker. The Lickers rushed them, screaming.

Rain, Matt started firing but most of their shots missed. Their Lickers were jumping from wall to wall and climbing over the ceiling.

.

Matt charged his Licker and tackled it through a wall. He buried his right arm up in it's chest and hooked his claws in it's ribs. After that, it was just a matter of hanging on, shooting it with his shotgun and killing the Licker before it killed him.

.

Rain was another matter. They hissed at eachother, challenging. When her Licker charged, she ran down a hall and led it into a room. She kicked a bed at it just as it entered. When it jumped, she fired the shotgun at it's head, blasting it backwards and leaving it wide-open. She shot it again. And again. And again.

.

Alice had an Uzi and her Colt out right away and started shooting while slowly walking backwards. She fired the Colt at where the Licker was and aimed the Uzi at where she thought it'd be. She was right everytime. But eventually, she ran out of bullets. Time seemed to slow as it jumped at her, She dropped her guns and switched them with the other Uzi and shotgun before they even hit the floor. She fell backwards and kept firing as it jumped right over her. When it landed, it didn't get back up.

.

Two soldiers of the Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Force charged into the hospital, guns ready and prepared for anything. Anything except the sight of one of those dead... _things_ at the foot of a well-armed woman in casual clothes.

"Where are the others?" Olivera demanded as they approached her. The woman just gave him a blank look and bent to pick up her weapon. Something behind them growled and they turned, raising their weapons. It was the man they saw. He was standing tall at six-foot-six and had his arms full of something. "Are you hurt?" The man just growled louder and pushed past them.

Olivera watched as the man gently touched the woman's face with his left hand. The woman's face softened. The man bent over a bit and showed the woman what was in his arms.

The other woman, entered the hallway. She was short, dressed all in black, and wore shades. Again, the man touched her face, before bending over.

"Are you injured?" Olivera tried again. The smaller woman hissed something and the man laughed.

.

As Rain collected her ammo, Alice reloaded Matt's shotgun. Loosing the backpack was inconvenient, but she was glad that it protected Matt. Even if they were already infected, she'd hate to see what the scratch of a Licker would do to them.

 _'The two useless Umbrella soldiers seem determined to talk to us,'_ Rain's voice whispered.

' _Umbrella is an elitist group,_ ' Alice mused loudly. ' _I seriously doubt these guys are useless._ ' She wondered what those Lickers looked like to them. Did they even get a good look before firing?

' _We don't need them; that makes them useless,_ ' Rain hissed. Matt gave a soft, rumbling laugh.

"We're fine," Alice told them softly.

"My name's Olivera, this is Nicholai," the dark haired man announced.

"Pleasure," Alice nodded briefly.

' _We'll go check for the helicopter_ ,' Rain whispered. Without another word, Rain and Matt left, trotting down the hall.

Alice glared at her teams' backs. Of course, they left her there. She was the logical choice. Matt could barely talk and Rain was physically deaf. Still, they didn't need to leave her alone.

"My name's Alice, the woman with me is Rain and the man's name is Matt," Alice stated. She settled against the wall. "So, what're you doing here?"

"My team was overrun and our leader bitten," Olivera started. He nodded to Nicholai and the man went back down the hall, towards the entrance. "We were coming here for medical evac."

"A helicopter's coming?" Alice perked up. The man shook his head.

"Our radio's broken," Olivera explained. "If we couldn't flag a copter down, we were going to get some supplies, and try to treat Yuri."

Outside, a shot fired.

.

Olivera and Nicholai learned that their radios worked just fine when they used them with eachother. They decided Umbrella was ignoring them. Disillusioned, Olivera and Nicholai stuck close to the 'civilians'.

Alice was tense. She really didn't like them watching her. She was on the computer again, looking for another hospital. There was one, but it was on the other side of town.

A simple window popped up

 **CA:** I can get you out of the city.

 **CA:** All five of you.

 **CA:** But first we have to come to an arrangement.

 **CA:** Are you ready to make a deal?

Umbrella. The window looked a lot like the one the Red Queen used. Alice typed in AA in the user box and replied.

 **AA:** Do we have a choice?

 **CA:** Not if you want to live beyond tonight, no.

.

"Dr. Ashford's daughter, Angela, is trapped in the city," Alice explained. Everyone was in the waiting room, listening to her. "Umbrella was supposed to evac her but she didn't make it. She's hiding out in her school. We find her, he'll help us escape the perimeter."

' _All of us_?' Rain asked mentally. Olivera stood, ready to go.

' _Yes,_ ' Alice replied. "Umbrella knows they can't contain the infection," she said aloud. "So they plan on nuking the city at dawn." ' _Is it bad that I can only think of having never seen the sun rise_?'

"What?" Nikolai exclaimed. Rain startled.

' _You've seen the sunrise,_ ' Rain Whispered.

"What yield?" he demanded.

' _If I can't remember it, it doesn't count._ ' "Five kilotons."

' _So does that mean you're a virgin_?' Rain asked, tasting like Matt.

' _I don't have any kids_ ,' Alice thought distractedly.

.

Alice, Rain and Matt were riding in the back of the truck, with their bikes laying on the bed. They all had their guns out, ready to use as the Umbrella soldiers drove them to Racoon City Junior School.

Alice felt like blushing everytime Rain and Matt looked at her. She knew she had gotten it wrong as soon as she thought it but her friends really didn't need to laugh so loud.

Or so long.

Rain clicked her throat repeatedly as she exhaled, making an eerie imitation of a laugh.

Matt rumbled.

Alice ignored them.

.

It was slow going and as soon as they got to another sports shop, Alice had Olivera and Nicholai steal some bikes for themselves. She also got Matt another backpack for the ammo instead of having it all wrapped up in a sheet.

They were off.

.

After that, they made good time. With Alice's way of sensing undead and Rain's knowledge of the city, they avoided most of the trouble. They made it to the school just after ten, They had less than nine hours left.

.

_... end of chapter three..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Resident Evil.

 **AN:** ' _Italics are thoughts shared._ '

"' _Italic words within quotation marks are spoken words emphasised with thought'._ "

"Not to be confused with words _spoken_ with special emphasis."

 **AN2:** I like femslash so if there's going to be a pairing, it'll be Alice or Rain with a woman. I doubt they'll be together.

.

**Chapter Four**

They split up: Matt and Rain went up to the second floor, where Alice sensed the largest group of _things._ Alice had the first floor. Olivera and Nicholai had the basement.

' _Why are you protecting those Umbrella soldiers_?' Rain asked. Alice had her knives out and stabbed whatever she came across. It was odd that they never reacted when she walked up to them but they did whenever she raised her knife. Could they tell she was going to kill them?

' _Umbrella betrayed them, just like they did us,_ ' Alice replied. ' _And I'm not protecting them, I'm getting them out of the way._ ' Alice went to the office room. There were only four undead in the room. She took care of them quickly. After, she went to the computers and checked the security. There were no cameras inside. Too bad.

' _Creepy,'_ Matt's taste echoed. Alice got a sense of little, undead people. She shivered. Adult _things_ were bad enough.

Lights crossed the windows.

Someone was outside.

.

There were four S. T. A. R. S. in a car. Dr. Ashford must have called them too. Alice wondered if the Doctor could get them _all_ out. She 'told' Rain about them and went to the main entrance.

She got ouside just in time to see another truck pull up. A young woman dressed for a rave started talking to the S. T. A. R. S. A man and woman were with her.

That made four separate groups with a total of twelve people.

' _We found the girl,_ ' Rain whispered. Alice hesitated. ' _You need to stall them. They can't come up here or they'll **know** we're different._'

' _How will you talk to her_?' Alice thought. She stepped outside and walked down the stairs.

' _I can still talk. Matt'll be my ears and tell me what she's saying_.'

"Did Dr. Ashford call you too?" Alice asked softly as she neared. They all gave some kind of yes. The woman in the blue top was older than she first thought. Still pretty young though.

"Where's everyone else?" the woman in blue asked the S. T. A. R. S.' designated leader.

"We were attacked by a group creatures," he shook his head. "They were too fast and took down most of us. A few..." He clenched his jaw, a pained look on his face. "A few of us started... changing... into something... else..."

"Did they have long tongues?" Alice asked softly. The officer nodded. "Did they have square heads or... rounded ones?"

"Round..." He looked at her. "We got two while they were... changing into something bigger." Recognition crossed his face. "You were at the office earlier! You didn't make it out of town?"

"No," Alice shook her head.

"You're friends...?"

"They're getting the girl." ' _Are you done yet?'_

' _She's infected,_ ' Rain replied. Alice swallowed, hard. ' _I think it's okay though. She tastes like us and if she's not a **thing** by now I'm pretty sure she'll be okay.'_

"We picked up two of Umbrella's people," Alice said aloud. Her voice trembled. "They're checking the basement."

"Were any of you bitten?" the woman in blue asked. Alice shook her head. So did the S. T. A. R. S.

' _We're fine Alice,_ ' Rain whispered.

 **BANG!** a shotgun sounded. **BANG!** It was coming from upstairs. **BANG!** ' _We're fine._ '

"They're okay!" Alice stopped everyone from running inside. "They've found her!" She turned and ran inside, pretending she knew what she was doing. She went back to the office and went for the intercom. She hoped they went into the basement. She flipped the switch and started speaking, "Angela Ashford has been located on the second floor. She is being escorted to the front entrance." No cameras inside. No shadows in her head. No way for the Doctor to contact her.

"Angela Ashford has been located on the second floor. She is being escorted to the front entrance."

How to let him find them?

.

Rain appeared first, Uzi in hand. Then Matt walked in with Angela in his arms, holding her tightly against his chest. His right hand was back in the black bag. They went to the wall, away from the door, and kept separate from the rest.

"Was she bitten?" Alice asked aloud. Matt shook his head. She turned to the intercom. "Angela Ashford has been retrieved. She has _not_ been bitten. I repeat, she has _not_ been bitten."

It took another minute for Olivera and Nicholai to show.

"Now what?" Alice asked.

.

It was Jill Valentine that answered. She went out to the street and started waving at a nearby camera. The phone on the street rang.

Dr. Ashford wanted to see and talk to his daughter.

After, he told them about a helicopter that was collecting the surviving Umbrella soldiers. Apparently, he said, there was some sort of jamming near the center of the city.

It was landing at City Hall every three hours, leaving twenty minutes later. The next landed at eleven forty. It left at midnight.

It was ten thirty.

If they hurried, they might be able to make the next helicopter.

.

"So what's your story?" Terri Morales asked Matt. She had her camera pointed at him. He ignored her and continued holding Angela. Alice wasn't sure anymore that he was doing it for Angela's sake. "Rain?" Rain touched her shades and looked out the window. "Alice?" She opened her eyes.

"I have amnesia," Alice stated with a blank expression. Matt and Rain looked at her.

"' _Still'_?" Rain whispered.

"It's only been," Alice looked at her right hand as she counted. "... twenty-seven... almost twenty-eight hours...? And I've been in a coma for most of it. And died once." She paused. "I think."

"You're kidding," Terri snapped. How was she to get an emmy with _that_? Alice gave her a blank look. "You're not kidding."

Matt cuddled with Angela, Rain turned to look out the window, and Alice closed her eyes.

Jill drove.

.

They drove up to City Hall at eleven fifty three. Olivera, riding in the box of the truck, banged on the hood as his radio started working.

Seconds later, Alice felt a shadow in her mind.

" _It's a trap_ ," Alice whispered. Rain opened the door and stepped out. "It's a trap!" They were moving slow enough that Rain landed on her feet and kept moving. "Keep going!" Alice yelled. Then jumped out.

Matt pried Angela off and fell out the door. He landed on his feet. They ran towards an alley, hoping the tall buildings would cause interference. Tires screeched as the others raced away.

Alice, Matt and Rain ran ten meters before they stopped.

They tried to move.

To run.

To fight.

To do something.

Anything but turn towards City Hall and start walking.

Rain panicked, waking _it_ up. The muscles beneath her skin tightened slowly. Her bones ached as they started thickening. Rain threw her mind at the others', hoping that it'll calm _it._ A link was formed between them all.

Matt focused solely on Rain, unused to Alice's mind, and projected a calm he didn't feel. He held the memory of his sister close to his heart and _shared._

Alice remembered the blue eyes of the _thing_ down in the Hive. She remembered how relaxed the woman made her feel. She focused on that feeling and tried to think.

Their bodies led them up to a helicopter pad, just below City Hall. Armed Umbrella soldiers surrounded them. They walked up to a blonde man in a leather jacket. He wore a small earphone.

' _Timothy Cain_ ,' Rain whispered.

Timothy Cain looked like a pleasant man.

"I want to know which one of you crashed Umbrella's satellite."

And a dangerous one.

"I did," Matt growled. The words seemed slurred together. Neither Alice nor Rain could move.

Cain pulled out a pistol and shot Matt in the chest. Matt fell to his knees. "Why did you do it?" Cain asked calmly. Alice tried looking around, searching for something she could use. Rain went into her own mind, looking for whatever was controlling her.

' _Keep quiet,_ ' Matt's voice demanded clearly. He panted. "Umbrellaaa won't hiiide thisss," he ground out. "Umbrellaaa maade Viiruss-" Cain shot Matt again. He groaned and fell to the ground. Alice threw her mind out, searching for whatever was controlling them. Rain dug deeper, turning her focus on _it_.

"So, you are a terrorist," Cain stated. He walked up to the body and used his foot to roll Matt on his back. Matt glared up at him. "The Umbrella Corporation is the largest commercial entity in the world. We bring out better, faster computers every year. We provide medicine and healthcare all across the States." He shot Matt again. "How would the world feel if they learned that Raccoon City was lost because of you?"

"R. C. stands for Raccoon City," Alice stated in a far off voice. Cain turned to her. Alice still couldn't move. But she could _feel_ the satellite the man was using. She smiled. Everything looked so bright and clear. It hurt to use her eyes. She closed them.

"Alice," Cain hissed. "Of course. He couldn't have done it alone." He raised his pistol and fired.

Alice fell like a puppet with her strings cut.

.

"So much potential," Cain tsked. He looked at subject Rain. She showed no signs of life. No intelligence.

A waste.

He looked at subject Matthew. He was curled up in a fetal position. No strength at all.

A failure.

"Prepare for takeoff," Cain announced as he walked towards the helicopter.

The world exploded.

.

 _They_ still had their guns, but they didn't matter. All that mattered was spilling the blood of the ones that hurt them.

 _She_ charged the surrounding soldiers. Her claws raked against arms and ripped out throats with abandon. She had an unnatural awareness. Wherever the soldiers were shooting turned up empty. She ducked, jumped, ran, and used the soldiers as human shields.

 _He_ attacked with a cold rage. He was fast but he never saw need to dodge. Their tiny bullets wouldn't hurt him. His eyes were for Cain only. Any that got in his way was ripped apart. The helicopter lifted before he could get to it. But that didn't matter. He grabbed a soldier by the throat and _threw_ him.

He bounced off the side splattered as he hit the rotating blades on top.

It kept going up.

That was okay, there were other soldiers nearby.

 _He_ roared.

.

Three of the remaining S. T. A. R. S. and the two defected Umbrella soldiers flooded the area in time to see helicopter crash into the City Hall.

On top of City Hall, two in green vests abandoned stealth and killed whatever snipers were left.

All that was left standing as Rain and Matt.

Everyone else was dead.

.

 _She_ hissed at the strangers with weapons. The only thing that kept her from attacking was that they tasted vaguely familiar. She paced the ground, keeping between her pack and the outsiders.

She was walking on all fours.

 _He_ stood over the _other_ , waiting for _her_ to decide what to do. He knew what he wanted. He wanted to take his sisters from here to a safe place. But he didn't know where they were. They had no place that was theirs.

 _She_ flicked her tongue out, tasting the air. Something like _him/brother_ was coming. She watched a _girl/child/runt_ run towards them, making loud noises. She hissed. The runt went quiet. She inhaled sharply, the air whistled lightly against her sharp teeth. The runt didn't taste quite like _them_ but she had _his/brother_ 's mark all over her.

The runt came closer, slowly, making low noises. Only to be pulled back by an unarmed _woman/weakling/breeder._

 _He_ grumbled but stayed still, content to leave his little sister with the breeder.

 _She_ didn't like it. The breeder tasted _nothing_ like them. At least the _runt/sister_ did. She had...

Potential.

.

Rain stumbled, falling to her hands and knees. She looked around but everything seemed too sharp and bright. Her whole body ached, especially her throat and jaws. She could feel Matt's steady presence in her mind and a whisper of Alice. They were quiet but not silent. Rain didn't know if that was good or not but she hurt too much to find out. She laid agaist the cool pavement and slept.

.

Being the only one awake, decisions fell to _him_. He picked up his older sisters, laying the taller one over his shoulder and cradling the smaller one against his chest. He then walked over to his little sister, ignoring the shouts of the S. T. A. R. S.

.

"Don't shoot," Angela repeated. "They won't hurt you unless you attack them." She was facinated. Every other infected she saw was stupid and ate humans, no matter who they were Before.

When she first saw them, she was scared. She knew what uncontrolled infection of the T-Virus could do. She watched it happen. She had no idea that anyone could survive without losing their humanity. But here, right in front of her were three massively infected people and they were only concerned about eachother.

She wanted that.

"Don't shoot," Angela repeated. Matt walked up to her and growled softly, imitating a purr.

She really wanted to belong with them.

.

... _end of chapter four..._

.

 **AN:** I apologize if the story seems rushed in some areas. I'm writing this as I go along.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Resident Evil.

 **AN:** ' _Italics are thoughts shared._ '

"' _Italic words within quotation marks are spoken words emphasised with thought'._ "

"Not to be confused with words _spoken_ with special emphasis."

 **AN2:** Did you see that last chapter? I really like how simple Matt became and how Rain went feral.

.

**Chapter Five**

"What the _fuck_ are you!" Jill demanded again.

Alice blinked. She was standing in a room, down the street from City Hall. She knew they were hiding until the hoard either passed or scattered. She knew the helicopter crashed and the Umbrella soldiers were dead. She knew Matt carried them to a truck and rode in the back. She knew she walked, under her own power, into the building. She knew Angela had to stop the others from shooting her. And she knew they were having a meeting of some kind to decide what would happen next.

Now if only she knew _how_ she knew, maybe then she'd stop feeling so distracted.

"Stop crowding him," Angela told the woman. "He doesn't like it." Matt looked different. Maybe an inch taller and bulked up. His body looked thicker and legs looked sturdy. A good build for a tall man but not inhuman. What was left of his clothes seemed tighter against his body. His right hand no longer had fingers but five wicked looking claws. The lower part of his arm looked plated beneath the skin.

"Thanks Angela." Alice blinked as guns turned on her. She cleared her throat and smiled. "You know, for convincing them not to _shoot_ me?" The guns lowered to the floor but stayed out.

"Maybe you can answer..." The woman, Jill, turned on her. "'What the _fuck_ are you'?"

So many ways to answer. "Elaborate." Oddly, Jill went silent. Did she really not know what she was asking?

"They're infected," Angela announced. She sounded tired, like she said it before and no one listened.

"How are you still..." Jill floundered. She wanted to ask how they were still human, but were they? Humans don't run around on all fours. Humans don't gain mass everytime they're shot. Humans don't... Well... some check out for seemingly no reason... but... but... "Why aren't they human?" She pointed at Matt and Rain.

Alice reached out and touched them. As stated, Matt looked bigger and a lot stronger. So did Rain but her strength was different. Her clothes were untouched but did nothing to hide the wiry muscles on her body. Touching them felt like touching a cloth covered wire rope. The gloves looked tight on her hands and the fingers were cut through by ivory claws. A quick check showed that Rain still had use of her knuckles.

Touching them also showed her something else.

"They're sleeping."

.

"He looks awake to me." Jill eyed Matt warily. His eyes were open and he was watching the room. He continued to hold Rain with his right... arm. He'd often reach out with his left and touch Angela. And sometimes, rarely, he'd reach out to Terri and sort of... hover his hand over her arm or leg. Everytime he'd do that, Terri would tense but she no longer tried shuffling away.

"Doesn't he though?" Alice sounded pleased. Matt made a soft rumbling noise, happy that his older, big sister was pleased with him. "Good man, taking care of us." She ran his hand through his hair and he rumbled louder, sounding like a rusty engine.

Cute.

"How were you all infected?" Jill asked.

"Well," Alice started. "I was bit... quite a few times... and died, I think... Rain and Matt were injected with my blood." Angela looked really interested.

"Do you really have amnesia?" Terri cut in. Alice nodded. Matt stirred at her voice and reached out. When Terri forgot to tense, Matt touched her shoulder. Then dropped his arm and settled back down. Terri eyed him curiously. Blue eyes looked back with an oddly naive expression. "... sleeping, huh?" she murmured.

.

"I woke up at sunset..." Alice looked at the clock. It was one-fourteen. "... two days ago. I had no memory of who I was. Matt and I stumbled into an Umbrella facility packed with _things_. Rain protected us. On our way out, we crossed a hoard and barely made it out alive. I was bit... multiple times. Rain found a cure to the Virus and made sure we all had our shots but I lost a lot of blood. I was barely consious when Umbrella found us.

"I woke up around three-thirty yesterday afternoon in the hospital wing donated by Umbrella. I made sure we got out but we were _different_ after that. I don't know what the world is usually like, but I doubt undead _things_ on the street are normal.

"Rain, Matt and I were wandering around the city, trying to find a way out when Dr. Ashford contacted us about Angela. We went to the school and found her when we met up with you.

"Then we walked into a trap."

.

"My father wasn't part of that," Angela declared. She was worried what they would think of her. "He's not a bad man." It was a non-issue because Alice smiled.

"I know, Angela." And Alice found it odd that she did. "Dr. Ashford was only a small part of Umbrella. I wouldn't be surprised if Timothy Cain had him under constant observation."

"How do you know all that?" Jill asked. She was trying not to be so aggressive.

"It's what I'd do." Alice shrugged. That seemed a reasonable course of action. Cain _had_ to _know_ that Dr. Ashford would try to get his daughter out. Cain probably thought it was his lucky day when Ashford found them. He'd get to test his little toys. All he had to do was feed Ashford some false info and he had them willfully walking into a trap. Knowing where they'd be, all he'd need was the satellite and they couldn't even fight him.

Alice wondered how much it cost him to get it over Raccoon City a little early.

And how much it would take to repair it.

.

"Now, does anyone else have a plan to get out of Raccon City?" Alice asked the room at large.

"Wait!" Terri interrupted. "Where were you bitten?"

Alice looked at the black lense of the camera. She hated that thing. Matt's mind brushed against hers, giving her a vague need to... provide for Terri. Alice sighed. She pulled the padded guard off her left arm and pushed up her sleeve. A mess of curved silver-white scars overlapped eachother, all over her arm and up beneath her shirt.

"Holy fuck," someone cursed.

Her arm prickled alarmingly as everyone focused on it. Matt growled softly at the room. Angela looked appalled. The only one not impressed was Terri. The woman zoomed in on her arm and slowly scanned it with her camera.

When she was done, Alice flattened her shirt and slipped the guard back on.

"If Cain wasn't lying to Dr. Ashford," Alice started, "we still have over five-and-a-half hours until the nuke levels the city. Does anyone else have a plan to get out of here?"

"I take it you do?" Jill asked warily.

.

They now had three bad options:

One - They went to the hospital at the other side of the city and hoped it had a helicoter that could carry all of them.

Two - They hijack one of those Umbrella helicopters that were still patrolling the city.

Three - They went back to Umbrella HQ, took the lift down into the Hive, and went along the train tunnel leading to the mansion three miles beyond city limits.

.

"If we can't go around, over, or through a wall, then we should try going under it," Alice explained.

"You're insane," Rain mumbled drowsily. She yawned and stretched. Her body no longer ached.

"Can you wake Matt up?" Alice asked.

"Sure," Rain nodded and relaxed against her... brother? When the hell did that happen? She dove into his mind. A few seconds later, they both stirred.

Matt blinked. It felt like he was never 'asleep'. He remembered his actions with unusual clarity, and why he made them. The thoughts he had weren't _not_ his but he'd never have had them on his own. Or at least, not so soon. He reached out and brushed Angela's hair with his left hand.

"There's no guarantee that the Hospital will have a helicopter," Alice continued. "I'd rather _not_ try stealing a Eurocopter AS355 TwinStar midflight."

"' _Liar_ ,'" Rain hissed teasingly. Alice hid a grin.

"Any way, we can at _least_ make a detour to Umbrella. Once there, I'll check the computers. They should let us know if the mansion is secured and if the train works."

"Shouldn't the Hive be crawling with zombies?" Terri asked.

"' _Zombies_ '!" Alice exclaimed, startling a few people. _That's_ the word she was looking for. A lot more descriptive than ' _things_ '. Matt and Rain snickered. Alice coughed into her fist. She could no longer blush. "The Hive should be pretty empty. Afterall, we killed a few trying to get out and the 'zombies' still had to spread the infection above ground, right?"

"If the lift doesn't work?" Jill.

"We could get some climbing gear and rappel down the shaft." Alice.

"If the train's not at the Hive?" Olivera.

"It's computer automated, getting it to the Hive should be a simple matter." Alice.

"If it's off the rails?" Jill.

"It's only three miles. We can hoof it easily." Alice smiled.

.

By two o'clock, they were at Umbrella, and learned all they could. The lift still worked so getting to the hive was easy. Camera's showed that the place was nearly empty. The train was disconnected below the mansion so they couldn't use that. And the mansion was abandoned and unsealed. They could leave that way.

Then a S. T. A. R. S officer had the brilliant idea of using ATV's. Alice found that meant All-Terrain Vehicle. It looked like a seat attached to four powerful looking wheels. She liked it but pointed out that they wouldn't be able to get it back out of the train tunnel.

It was decided that two S. T. A. R. S. would ride ATV's in front, knocking anything still in the tunnels out of the way, and the rest would follow on dirtbikes.

.

Angela loved it. She had her own little bike and was supposed to ride in the middle. She wore a full suit and everything.

Matt had to sit in the back of an ATV. He made sure no one fell behind.

It took them two trips to get everything and everyone down below. It was three.

They were under the stars and outside city limits by four.

As the sun began to rise, a nuke detroyed Raccoon City and the Hive beneath.

They were far enough away that none of them were injured.

"Now what?" Alice asked.

.

In the distance, a zombie groaned.

.

_... end of chapter five..._

.

 **AN:** Finished movie 2! I doubt I'll continue but _damn_ I love this story. There are five years between the second and third movie and so much can happen. I'd feel bad if I skipped it all. And since Rain had them saving people while in the city, and killing zombies, more might have made it out with knowledge of how to avoid the zombies. Would they change how things happened in the five years? Would people be better off? Would more live? I don't know.

So, Alice LIVES! So does Rain. And Matt. Kaplan died though. He mutated on Alice's blood so they killed him. Terri, Nicholai and three S. T. A. R. S. members lived. Olivera, Angela, and L. J. made it out with everyone else.

I really doubt I'll continue.

 


End file.
